Snow White
by honeydew-chan
Summary: An AU production starring Naruto as Snow White and Sasuke as prince charming.Kakashi as King and Iruka the Queen. An editted version of Snow White filled with humour! My first Naruto story! R & R! Rating may change with futher chapters.
1. Prologue

**Snow White, Naruto style**

By: honeydew-chan

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a far away land named Konoha, there lived a King and a Queen. Konoha was a prosperous and well-known country. Its beauty reached the ears of many from other sacred lands. The people in Konoha lived peacefully and happily because the King was a great ruler and the Queen, a supportive one. Everyone thought the King and the Queen were the happiest of people for they had everything a person ever wanted.

They were wrong.

The King and Queen were far from happy. They did not want wealth. They never wanted power nor did they want land. Both of them only wanted a child… It was impossible you see, for the Queen was not able to conceive and _nothing_ could change that fact. That was what they thought.

One winter night, as the Queen was sewing beside an opened window, 'she' accidentally prickled 'her' pinky. A drop of ruby-red blood soaked into the stark white that was snow. It was so beautiful she had to make a wish. 'Her' masterpiece tossed uncaringly in the general direction of the carpeted floor, landing on a heap alongside with other babies' clothing made of silk and cotton.

"O mighty Lord above, I wish for nothing more than a child. No longer I care if You grant me a brainless ass or a distorted face, I just want to have a child of my own", the Queen wished silently. A sigh escaped from 'her' lips.

The Queen was too disrupted to notice quiet footsteps coming 'her' way. A single drop of crystal-clear tear rolled down 'her' cheek; 'her' voice suddenly hoarse.

"I care no more if You are to take away my lif--"

The Queen's sentence was never completed when a calloused hand covered the Queen's lips; the other hand snaked at 'her' waist. The Queen went rigid for a moment and then relaxed when 'she' realised who the stranger was.

"Hush, my Queen, what you said really, really broke my heart", the stranger said from behind. Time stopped at the moment when a rush of wind grazed at their skin; ruffling both their hair; sending shivers running down their spines.

"That's it, Kakashi! I can't stand it anymore! It's too mushy." The Queen snapped after 'she' removed Kakashi's hands from 'her' body. 'She' strolled angrily to a nearby couch and slumped down ungraciously beside the fireplace, 'her' face as red as a tomato, if not redder.

"Maa, maa… It's not that bad ne, Iruka-chan, we were doing just fine", Kakashi said through his trademark mask. He took out a small, red book from within his cloak and flipped until he reached a marking.

The Queen (also known as Iruka) stared at Kakashi (the said-king) with big wide eyes. 'She' could not, would not believe it, 'her' husband, one the most promising kings in the world, one that was bound to do great things was by far, a pervert!

"Please, Kakashi, throw that filthy thing away. It is nothing more than an eyesore!" spat the Queen icily. 'She' hated that book, written nonetheless, by one of the King's advisors, Lord Jiraiya. He was a great writer, that, the Queen did not deny, however, what he wrote…. Sigh…It was nothing to be proud of at all. Not to mention, the book titled "Icha Icha Kodomo" was the bestseller of the year. Yes, sold to each and every single man on earth.

Perverts. Man's true nature.

Well, that's for most men actually, there were some who were quite decent too. For example, the Queen, Umino Iruka, a gentleman who devoted his life solely to the King; who loved him for whom he was, even though the King was a pervert. Thus, the reason he could not conceive. Sadly, that was a fact they could not change.

"But Iruka, look here! It stated that if we follow the instructions properly, we will have a child of our own" Kakashi said excitedly, pointing at a highlighted paragraph with his index finger. "We will have a child of our own, he will rule this kingdom after me and live happily, with us" the King voiced softly and turned to look at the Queen lovingly.

"We will" he repeated, his statement sounding more like a question; his character losing his usual confidence.

The Queen smiled forlornly and although he had lost hope long before, he whispered, "We will"

"But, seriously, _King_, what you just read is a perverted version of Snow White, a fairytale! It is not real, so are the rest of the stories!" Iruka quickly added as Kakashi flipped through the other pages. The King looked as dejected as ever.

Snow melted and it was time for spring again. The weather was beautiful, trees and flowers bloomed in canopies, and animals which had been hibernating during winter could be seen in the forests, searching for food. In the capital, the people began their daily lives, selling their products to merchants and folks.

Now, in Konoha, besides the King and the Queen, the land was managed by three advisors. Advisor No. 1 was none other than Lord Jiraiya, the famous novelist of the "Icha Icha series", No. 2 was Lady Tsunade, a former doctor who still practiced the art of healing and No. 3, Lord Orochimaru, a queer but genius. All three of them were equally powerful, influential and well respected by the people.

They knew the King and Queen were desperate in having an heir, and so, the three of them tried to help in their own ways. Advisor No. 1, being the pervert, wrote a book to ease the King's pain. Foolish, yet the King tried. And failed obviously.

Lady Tsunade decided to join forces with Lord Orochimaru by combining their ingenious ideas and doing experiments. After many failures, finally, they found a solution.

Quick footsteps could be heard racing through the corridors. In the throne room, the flute played in arrival of Lady Tsunade and Lord Orochimaru. True enough, the door opened to reveal them. Both of them panting and taking deep gulps of air.

"Why the hurry, advisors? ", asked the King, puzzled.

"Your majesty, we have found a solution! The Queen may now conceive!" Lady Tsunade said, still panting slightly. The Queen stared at them, nervousness overtook him, and his heart beat quickened. He half believed in their words, but years of experience taught him not to be too trusting. The King and Queen had endured moments of disappointment lots of time.

"If both of you are making fools out of us, I swear in the name of God, I will terminate your lives" the King said coolly.

Without hesitation, Lord Orochimaru replied in his slithery voice, "Believe in us, your Majesty".

* * *

"It's pretty simple actually. First of all, we will need an ovum from a lady. Extract the nucleus and add in the Queen's nucleus from his sperm. After the condition of the ovum stabilises, the ovum will be fertilized by the King's sperm…" 

"Wait… wait… You are saying…. Wait… this is wrong. That means chromosomes XY… wait… this is confusing! There will be a possibility of having a baby with both chromosomes YY! Is that even possible?? "The King asked in confusion.

"That is the risk you have to take, your majesty, even I, the ingenious Lord Orochimaru had no idea what will happen, and by the way, Lady Tsunade agreed to mother your child."

"Ah, yea…" the King replied, his voice filled with uncertainty.

* * *

Evil laughter echoed deep in the dark chambers beneath the castle. A lone person was standing at a counter where a line of test tubes and potions were placed orderly. He held a test tube in hand, slowly and gently stirring its contents near a fire. The orange liquid emitted a strong odour and bubbled when it was heated. Finally, it turned into a charcoal black substance. 

"Soon, King, you will be mine. Mine. MINE!!! Muahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!" the person laughed wickedly, his mind plotting vicious plans on taking over the Queen's place.

"Now that everything is in place, I just have to wait for the result, Umino Iruka, you filthy b#$#, you think you can own the King, huh? We'll see, I will not lose to you; I will not lose to you… Finally, my chance is here, it's my turn…" mumbled the person to no one in particular, a smirk still in place.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters not owned by me. Story is original.

Author's note : Firstly, I am deeply sorry if any of the content displeases you. I mean no harm;

I just want to share my ideas here:)

The chapters are also not very long as I am not prone to write long stories. But I'll try my best!

Thank you for reading! I'll also appreciate if you drop by a review! Hehe…

Chapter 1

Like any other mornings, the early canaries began their soulful choir of simultaneous melody, bringing live and warmth into the land called Konoha. Today was like no other, the harmonious chirping rung throughout the land, pleasing folks and children. Mornings like this were much appreciated by the people as it stimulate a wonderful sensation that brightened their moods tenfold.

Some called this happiness while others described it as love.

The prince acknowledged it as sound pollution.

Like any other mornings, as the sun rise in its majestic glory, the prince carried out his daily routine without fail. In his spacey chamber, a loud and deep rumble would be heard by the guards guarding outside, seconds followed would be a toss and a thump of a certain object landing on the ground.

Once, a newly employed guard peeped into the room out of curiosity after guarding for a fortnight. He was unlucky; the prince caught him and he was thrown out of the castle. It was rumoured that he sold his piece of information to a troop of maniacs in love with the prince. Anyhow, news spread out that the prince performs a traditional ritual in the mornings. He would jump on his fluffy bed while chanting "I'm sexy! I'm sexy!" then proceeds to strip himself bare, tossing his attire onto the floor, thus creating the toss and thump sound.

Queer… yet many villagers seemed to believe in the gibberish tale.

Today, we will have an inset of the genuine story.

Chirp. Chirp.

"Shut up, you ungrateful measly birds! Have mercy on poor me, I just want to sleep!!"

Comforter pulled back by a pair of hands, the crown prince of Konoha could be seen in bed, his lips pulled into a frown. Rubbing invincible dust from his clear blue eyes, he would then proceed to head towards the balcony all the while mumbling incoherent words as his mood gradually get worse.

"Everyday I give you high class food, I spent a fortune to build those little birdhouses and you are still here? I could buy thousand bowls of ramen with the money but no, I spent it on you, just to get better sleep, and you are still doing this to me? GET LOST, FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!!"

His name was Naruto, Prince Naruto, the crown prince of the infamous King Kakashi and late-Queen Iruka. Although he was their son, he looked like neither of them. At the tender age of eighteen, he was well built and tan. Also, he had the most amazing blue eyes and his head was full of sun kissed blond hair. Yes, he did not resemble them at all…

"Damn father for not changing my room! Damn him for not making the room sound proof! Damn him for…" he would complain, taking random projectiles which were close to him and aim at the birds. The birds were to clever however, after one of their companions got killed in the earlier days, they had learnt to be more careful. It was a wonderful sight, worth a spot in the circus! The birds could maneuver themselves like planes!

If Naruto was lucky, nothing would be broken. He was more unlucky than lucky though.

In a different chamber, King Kakashi sneezed once.

"Someone is cursing me"

* * *

Like any other mornings, _Queen_ Orochimaru could be seen in his dungeon, standing in front of a mirror; a smirk in place. The mirror was bought from one of the merchants in the market, a product copied from the bestseller novel, "Icha Icha Kodomo" by Lord Jiraiya. It was magnificent and handy. You switched it on and the mirror would reply.

Matters such as the birds were never a problem with the Queen.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" Orochimaru will ask every morning.

And the answer would always be the same.

"You… are the fairest in the land"

"Muahahahahahaha!!! I know, I know! I am the fairest in the land! Muahahahaha!!!"

"You…. You… fa-fa-fairest…….."

Queen Orochimaru stared at the mirror intently; the mirror had never spoilt before. This was his first encounter. He was a genius; he should be able to fix it, right? He tried shaking it, tapping it, kicking it but nothing seemed to work.

"Fa-fa-fa-fa-fairest…………"

Queen Orochimaru knew he could not fix it. The mirror was broken! The Queen was devastated, he couldn't live without it, and he needed it to know he was the fairest!

An idea struck him; he decided to bring it back to the stall where he bought it. Rummaging through his things, finally he found it!

His warrantee letter!

"Kabuto! Bring this mirror to the stall, I want it fixed. Bring this warrantee letter with you. Do not dare come back if it's not done!" the Queen called out loud.

A figure from the dark appeared before the Queen unexpectedly. He bowed his head low and replied, "Yes, my Queen"

* * *

Naruto stride into the main hall angrily, he had enough. The birds would have to go. Again, he had spent hours with the birds. He refused to look like Gaara, his old friend who was living in the forest with six other friends. He did not want panda eyes; he had an image to keep. He needed his looks to impress the ladies in court. Not that he preferred girls or anything, but it was his duty as prince to look his best at all times.

King Kakashi was eating his lunch in the dining area. Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade were with him too, discussing about the country and future. Upon the prince's arrival, both the advisors greeted, "Good afternoon, prince"

"Father, the birds really have to go, else I need another room" Naruto fumed, sitting on his chair. He searched around the table, confirming the absence of the food he liked and ordered the maid to bring some ramen.

"Naruto, stop being a child. A man is not supposed to get worked up over some birds. I'm getting older, and I know my time is near. It's a matter of time before you are promoted to be King." King Kakashi said calmly in between spoonfuls of soup.

"Damn it, father! You don't understand at all!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up. Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade looked from the King to the prince, not bothering to say anything. Verbal fights like this always happened between father and son.

"Bring my food to my room, I'm not eating here anymore" Naruto ordered as he stomped off to his room. As soon as he was out of sight, King Kakashi looked at Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade, expression serious.

"I need to talk to both of you, it's about Naruto."

* * *

"Damn it! Why can't for once he listen to me?"

In the long corridor connecting to the Orochimaru Garden, Naruto caught a glimpse of something big and shiny. He headed into the garden. He had never once stepped in here before as it was his stepmother's compound. The atmosphere was different and kind of creepy. The decoration was plain… weird.

Naruto found out that the big and shiny thing was a mirror. Naruto knew trespassing was wrong but curiousity overtook him. He looked around the place, making sure nobody was around and reached out for the mirror.

"What have we here?" Naruto asked no one in particular and stroked the intricate designs on the mirror. He saw a button resembling a switch and flicked it on.

"You are the fairest in the land"

Naruto was taken aback! The mirror talked! He took two steps back and bumped into something, or rather someone. He turned around. It was the Queen, Queen Orochimaru and he did not look that good.

"Err… Err.. I'm sorry for trespassing, I…err… I will be leaving now!"

Naruto ran as fast as he could. Within moments, he was out of sight. The garden was quiet again.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru hollered, his expression cold.

"Yes, my Queen"

"I want that fool dead, and bring back his heart"

"Yes, my Queen"


End file.
